


4F Comic: Bucky's choice

by thefilthiestpiglet



Series: 4F Rogers (Fancomics) [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 4F, M/M, non-visual but heavily-implied dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zola is captured, but wants certain "benefits" to talking.  And no, he's not just talking about the steak dinner.  Red Skull didn't have pro-boys, y'see....</p>
            </blockquote>





	4F Comic: Bucky's choice

  


“Huh” Philips says later, as he read Steve’s report. “The kid’s got a good head on his shoulders. Barnes might not be crazy after all.”

(He had to pull in all of his favors to get Steve a job at the SSR after the war. The number of higher-ups who laughed in his face … “We’ve got Harvard grads knocking down the door and you want us to give a spot to a fuckin’ Pro-Boy?”)

**Author's Note:**

> this is also a tumblr post [here](http://thefilthiestpiglet.tumblr.com/post/123928495358/huh-philips-says-later-as-he-read-steves).
> 
> This turned from a "heh heh Zola asks for Steve's services and Bucky blows his lid" to "Bucky decides to choose Steve and his future over Zola and his past."


End file.
